Andrew Hanbridge
is a character in Little Witch Academia. He is the son of the Earl of Hanbridge and Viscount. Appearance Andrew is a tall handsome young man with bulging dark brown hair and green eyes. Dress up in a puppet outfit with a red tie and a blue shirt. Personality Andrew is an educated young man who treats everyone with etiquette and manners. He is quite reserved and indifferent but he is also a good person when he should be. Like many people today, he strongly believes that magic is an old and obsolete practice that is destined to be forgotten. Even so, he seemed to have positive light on witches who still practiced it unlike his father who despises it outright after met Akko. Plot Background Andrew was born into royalty and because of his appearance, the girls always showed a great interest towards him. As a child, he met Diana with whom he frequently exchanged pleasantries in his summer residences. Both used to have many discussions about whether magic really had any value at present. TV Series The Fountain of Polaris Andrew comes to Luna Nova Academy with his father for see a show with dancing witches. Andrew leaves the performance with his friend Frank and Diana, who he has know in the past. They take tour around the school, with Diana and Frank go ahead of Andrew, who was about to follow them until he notices Akko in her bunny form and decided to talk to her out of curiosity. He learns of her passion of magic and her desire to become a great witch like her idol Shiny Chariot after the journey to the Fountain of Polaris had ended. Bee Commotion By winning the prize for the best student, his father organized a party in his honor where the richest families and nobles are invited, including Diana. After entering into a discussion with Akko, Andrew is stung by Sucy's Cupid Bee, prompting him to fall in love with Akko. After Akko fled, Andrew is confronted by his father, who reprimanded him for allowing witches to enter the party, reaffirming his contempt for magic, as well as all that prevents Andrew from becoming his heir, including the piano that he made him quit years behind. After receiving encouragement from Akko to keep chasing his dreams, Andrew uses his piano playing to distract the other guests so Akko can finally swat the bee, undoing its magic. After the party, Andrew and Frank talk about what Andrew feels about Akko, although he denies having any interest in her. Relationships Earl of Hanbridge Andrew's father. He is a politician and is planning to shut down Luna Nova Academy because he believes magic is outdated. Andrew and Earl at first, shared the same opinion about magic and witches, but after meeting Akko twice where the latter reminded him that he followed his father's wishes too much that he forgot things he dear most, Androw realized that in spite of him respecting his father, there are things they disagreed with. Diana Cavendish Andrew and Diana have known each other since they were kids, but they don't consider each other friends. Akko Kagari Andrew seems to have taken interest in Akko after their encounter with the Arcas and their trip to the fountain. It is implied that Akko finds Andrew to be attractive, however she highly disagrees with Andrew's negative view of magic during the 6th episode when Andrew said that magic is useless in the modern world. However, after they went to the fountain, Andrew seems to slightly change his opinion of magic. Voice actors Gallery Screencaps IMG 0206.PNG|Noticing Akko IMG_0207.PNG|Smiling at Akko heartfelt moment Andrew 50.PNG|Mention of Shiny Chariot Andrew 76.PNG|Frank and Andrew, after the party. Andrew 9.PNG|Andrew playing the piano. Andrew 2.PNG|Andrew finding Akko bewitching. es:Andrew Hanbridge Category:Male Category:Characters